


Paralyzed

by Sawi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alla fine ci sono delle cretinate su cui ridere, Allora tecnicamente non lo ho gestito come un attacco di panico, Angst with a Happy Ending, Circa, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Introspettiva, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post good ending, Pre-Slash, non era neanche quella la mia intenzione, per il semplice fatto che si tratta di un androide, però mi sembrava giusto mettere il tag onde evitare eventuali trigger, quindi dubito fortemente che risulti accurato ad un reale attacco di panico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: Il suo corpo si scosse senza che riuscisse a controllarne i muscoli, i suoi polmoni artificiali si contrassero e un soffio d’aria l’asciò le sue labbra.  Gli sfuggì un lamento, un singhiozzo.Sumo mugolò nuovamente ai suoi piedi, allarmato, e in quel momento la porta dell’ingresso di aprì.16 minuti e 13 secondi; Hank era di ritorno dalle sue compere.Leggendo un libro, Connor inizia a piangere.





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho sinceramente idea di cosa sia e del perché la abbia scritta. Tutto è partito dal mio desiderio di scrivere qualcosa riguardo Connor che piange, poi questa cosa è venuta fuori. La trovo molto-- inconcludente, ma tanto vale che la pubblichi dato che ormai l'ho scritta.  
> Ad ogni modo, si svolge dopo il good ending e qui in particolare ho pensato che fossero trascorsi un po' di mesi: Connor è libero ormai, ma per il momento - che poi si protrarrà all'infinito - vive assieme ad Hank.

 

 

Era un sabato sera, il giorno di riposo di Connor – nonostante gli androidi non ne avessero necessità, era legge che anche loro avessero i medesimi diritti dei colleghi umani –, e il tenente aveva lasciato l’appartamento 3 minuti e 27 secondi prima, dirigendosiirritato al negozio più vicino per comprare qualche alcolico, dato che l’androide li aveva gettati tutti – Connor confidava che l’esercizio fisico per raggiungere il negozio avrebbe a lungo andare dai i suoi frutti. Ad ogni modo, poiché aveva con anticipo già preparato la cena e poiché Hank gli negava categoricamente di pulire la casa se non in sua presenza, scansionò pigramente i dintorni in cerca di qualcosa con cui intrattenersi. Un indicatore giallo nella sua visione catturò subito la sua attenzione, rivolgendola alla libreria impolverata, ricolma di libri mal riposti e ammucchiati. Avvicinandovisi, grazie ad una immediata analisi della posizione particelle di polvere,  i suoi sensori rilevarono un volume apparentemente riposto di recente, e un confronto preliminare con una registrazione della libreria presente nel suo database gli confermò quella deduzione. Dunque, con quella che poteva definirsi curiosità ad intaccare le sue file di codici, Connor afferrò il libro e ne osservò con attenzione la copertina.

Il titolo era “Io Robot”, dello scrittore Isaac Asimov. Dopo una veloce scansione all’oggetto e una ricerca più approfondita su autore e sinossi del volume, Connor osservò velocemente i dati che iniziarono a comparire nel suo campo visivo: un’edizione recente, l’ultima delle poche cartacee che continuavano ad essere prodotte; a giudicare dallo stato di conservazione, e in considerazione dell’ambiente umido della modesta casa, l’acquisto non doveva essere precedente al mese attuale; infine, stando alla piegatura delle singole pagine in prossimità della rilegatura, e alla presenza di una piccola macchia in una delle ultime pagine, risultava evidente che Hank ne avesse terminato la lettura.

Sul volto dell’androide, generalmente impassibile anche a seguito della devianza, si creò un evidente cipiglio confuso e pensieroso, accompagnato dal LED lampeggiante sulla sua tempia che si colorò d’ambra mentre elaborava e cercava.

Si stava chiedendo quando Hank avesse letto quel libro.

Ispezionando le sue registrazioni in memoria in cerca di indizi visivi o di altro genere, intanto Connor portò con sé il libro verso il divano, sedendosi. Con un abbaio basso ed amichevole, Sumo lo raggiunse accomodandosi ai suoi piedi, ma l’androide non gli prestò particolare attenzione se non per una veloce carezza sul capo: ogni minimo kilobyte della sua RAM era occupato nella ricerca, i processori a pieno regime nell’analisi e nei calcoli.

Passarono 13 secondi e i risultati restarono deludenti, motivo per il quale la sua fronte restò corrucciata per un altro po’, anche mentre si rigirava il libro tra le mani.

Data la loro convivenza il tempo trascorso assieme era aumentato notevolmente, e tenendo in considerazione la generale attenzione dell’androide per i movimenti dell’umano, gli sembrava strano – se non impossibile – che il tenente avesse concluso quel libro senza che ne registrasse almeno l’esistenza. Gli venne dunque il dubbio che Hank glielo avesse nascosto di proposito, come se la lettura di un libro che, in un certo senso, poteva definirsi come il precursore ideale degli androidi, potesse essere motivo di imbarazzo.

Più rifletteva su questo punto, più Connor se ne convinceva: il tenente aveva ripetutamente dimostrato di imbarazzarsi per apparenti sciocchezze, e questa tendenza non aveva fatto altro che aumentare dal giorno della loro convivenza – per quanto l’androide cercasse di analizzarne la causa, non era ancora giunto ad una conclusione definitiva. La spiegazione più plausibile, che personalmente lo elettrizzava – quasi letteralmente –, aveva una percentuale di probabilità del 77%, una percentuale che in normali condizioni sarebbe stata sufficientemente alta perché Connor si facesse avanti e ne discutesse con Hank.

Ma con il tenente non ci doveva essere margine di errore, e il 23% era un rischio che non avrebbe corso.

Attribuendo dunque la lettura in segretezza di Hank all’imbarazzo, l’espressione di Connor si rilassò e sciolse in un lieve sorriso, complice la piacevole texture della carta sotto le sue dita. Era da 11 anni, 9 mesi e 21 giorni che la produzione di libri cartacei era stata mondialmente regolata da editti che ne riducevano la produzione complessiva drasticamente, rendendoli desiderabili solo per collezionisti e nostalgici, e anche se Connor riconosceva la razionalità e la logica dietro simili editti, provò uno strano senso di tristezza e mancanza. Arrestando il movimento della mano sulla copertina, fece partire una veloce diagnostica per individuare eventuali problemi nel suo sistema – un’azione a cui ricorreva sempre più frequentemente, sorpreso e assieme parzialmente preoccupato dagli impulsi irrazionali che spesso attraversavano i suoi circuiti –, ma naturalmente non individuò nulla di anomalo.

Tutto funzionava alla perfezione anche nella sua devianza.

Per nulla sorpreso, riprese la sua ammirazione verso il libro, aprendolo nella pagina di inizio del primo capitolo. Hank era uscito ormai da 9 minuti e 49 secondi, e con la sua andatura media e in mancanza di eventi particolari sarebbe stato di ritorno approssimativamente in 6 minuti, il che dava sufficiente tempo a Connor per leggere la totalità delle 307 pagine. Naturalmente l’androide conosceva già il contenuto del libro, scaricato durante la sua analisi dello stesso, ma trovava inspiegabilmente piacevole la lettura; era quasi un hobby ormai, per lui.

E dunque iniziò. La stanzia era silenziosa, gli unici rumori il respiro profondo di Sumo e il fruscio veloce delle pagine sotto le sue dita; occasionalmente, il motore di una macchina che percorreva la strada immediatamente fuori, o il cinguettio di qualche volatile di passaggio.

Sì, leggere gli piaceva molto, al punto che quasi rimpiangeva di essere così eccezionalmente veloce nel farlo.

Quando concluse il libro infatti, erano trascorsi solo 4 minuti e 11 secondi, il che lo lasciava con un margine di quasi due minuti per riporre il volume al suo posto prima dell’arrivo del tenente. Piacevolmente comodo sul divano, e senza alcuna necessità di svegliare prematuramente Sumo che si era messo a dormire con il muso contro i suoi piedi, Connor esitò, rigirandosi nuovamente il libro tra le mani per leggere le conclusioni e le introduzioni. I suoi occhi scorsero in un attimo le notizie sull’autore.

Notizie che già possedeva, che sapeva e che aveva salvato poco prima nella sua memoria.

Eppure qualcosa in lui si bloccò, qualcosa mandò in panne il suo processore e la totalità del suo sistema operativo come se fosse appena avvenuto un errore critico.

Le lettere e i numeri “6 aprile 1992” impresse come un frame congelato nelle sue telecamere.

Il 6 aprile del 1992 Isaac Asimov era deceduto.

Era morto.

Il LED sulla sua tempia passò bruscamente ad un rosso acceso, intervallato solo sporadicamente da brevi flash di giallo.

La morte non era una nozione estranea a lui, soprattutto in virtù del motivo iniziale dietro la sua creazione, nonché del suo attuale lavoro come investigatore nel reparto omicidi riguardanti androidi. Connor ne conosceva il significato, la natura, e senza ombra di dubbio la sua conoscenza in materia era molto più approfondita di quella di un qualsiasi essere umano, a cui una simile realtà era più vicina e pressante.

Eppure, il suo processore continuava a lavorare apparentemente a vuoto mentre i suoi biocomponenti sembravano contorcersi e stringersi nel suo stomaco, mandando segnali acuti e violenti al suo processore già sovraccarico. Freddo, pesantezza, _dolore_ , sensazioni non programmate per la plastica protetta dal suo telaio più resistente, eppure non meno reali.

Sumo percepì che qualcosa non andava ben prima che Connor ne fosse consapevole, e con un mugolio basso fece notare la sua presenza, trasmettendogli il calore della sua prossimità.

Servì a ben poco: l’androide era distratto, spaventato persino.

Hank sarebbe morto. Il tenente sarebbe _morto_ , e il suo stile di vita, anche se migliorato, non lo avrebbe aiutato a prolungare di molto la sua vita.

Connor sapeva anche questo, naturalmente, era semplicemente logico che tutti gli umani incontrassero, prima o poi, la loro fine, e neanche lui in quanto androide era esente del tutto da un simile destino: ora che la Cyberlife era gestita da altri androidi il suo spazio di backup era limitato, e con le attuali discussioni riguardo leggi che regolassero la produzione di nuovi androidi e l’utilizzo di componenti di ricambio, Connor non sapeva _se_ e _come_ gli sarebbe stato possibile cambiare la sua batteria principale quando l’energia che gli forniva sarebbe cessata.

Ma Connor non si era mai preoccupato di questo. Neanche in quel momento costituiva per lui un problema..

_Hank sarebbe morto_.

Batté gli occhi, rimasti fino a quel momento aperti, e si scrollò dall’immobilità che aveva attanagliato il suo corpo, ma servì a ben poco. La sensazione di gelo del suo thirium lo attanagliava e il loop in cui in cui il suo processore lo aveva rinchiuso era ben peggiore di qualsiasi esperienza avesse mai provato.

Far partire un’ennesima diagnostica in cerca di eventuali problemi al suo sistema o di virus sarebbe stata la scelta più logica e razionale, quella che avrebbe dovuto intraprendere. Eppure senza che potesse controllarsi, iniziò a rivivere ogni momento con Hank, in un flash forward di tutte le sue registrazioni che opportunamente rallentava nei momenti più importanti: gli attimi in cui Hank gli mostrava un sorriso, gli toccava una spalla congratulandosi con lui, o quelli in cui alzava gli occhi al cielo esasperato ma allo stesso tempo sbuffava nascondendo una breve risata; quando gli inveiva contro per la sua scarsa considerazione di sé, celando dietro un linguaggio scurrile preoccupazione per lui; i momenti in cui lo proteggeva o si mostrava apertamente gentile nei suoi confronti, un caratteristico e appena visibile rossore sulle guance. Questi e tanti piccoli e numerosi altri dettagli, tutti gelosamente catalogati e salvati nella sua memoria, dal giorno del loro primo incontro fino al presente, fino quindi anche al suo ricordo più prezioso: al loro abbraccio di qualche mese prima, alla fine e assieme inizio della rivoluzione. Quell’abbraccio in cui aveva per la prima volta percepito il suo calore, in cui aveva avuto un assaggio del suo profumo, di un suo primo genuino sorriso. Il giorno in cui si era realmente sentito vivo.

E poi nuovamente indietro, i file del loro incontro inziale. Ancora e ancora, ogni dettaglio, ogni minima cartella di archiviazione aperta e ispezionata ripetutamente per visualizzare tutti i suoi ricordi di Hank, vivo nella sua memoria.

_Vivo_.

Qualcosa cadde sulle pagine aperte del libro rimasto sul suo grembo.

Il LED sulla sua tempia restò rosso, lampeggiò, e i suoi occhi si chiusero e schiusero ripetutamente.

Solo in quel momento si accorse che la pelle sintetica delle sue guance era umida.

Confuso e disorientato, spaventato persino dalla consapevolezza che il suo processore fosse talmente occupato da altri pensieri da non registrare la sensazione di bagnato sul suo viso, Connor sollevò una mano tremante verso il suo volto, toccando la superfice inumidita quasi con timore. Sapeva di che fenomeno si trattasse, sapeva le emozioni che potevano scatenare una simile reazione, ma la sua conoscenza in materia era puramente teorica. Fino a quel momento si era trattato esclusivamente di file di dati, codici freddi e senz’anima che avrebbero potuto scatenare quella reazione fisica con il solo scopo di emulare il comportamento umano, così da facilitare la sua immersione nella società.

Era diverso ora.

Con quelle lacrime, che continuavano a scendere copiosamente sul suo volto e a ricadere giù, bagnando la carta e i suoi vestiti, Connor non stava emulando nulla. Il suo non era stato un comando volontario alle sue ghiandole lacrimali sintetiche, bensì una reazione spontanea, una serie di impulsi elettrici incontrollati che non solo continuarono, ma divennero più intensi finché non lo sopraffecero. Il suo corpo si scosse senza che riuscisse a controllarne i muscoli, i suoi polmoni artificiali si contrassero e un soffio d’aria l’asciò le sue labbra.  Gli sfuggì un lamento, un singhiozzo.

Sumo mugolò nuovamente ai suoi piedi, allarmato, e in quel momento la porta dell’ingresso di aprì.

16 minuti e 13 secondi; Hank era di ritorno dalle sue compere.

«Cazzo Connor.» esordì il tenente, togliendosi il cappotto per lasciarlo sull’attaccapanni dell’ingresso. «Se continui a farmi uscire ogni fottuta sera per prendermi l’alcol che _tu_ mi hai buttato, trovo il modo di disattivarti.»

Sumo guaì e restò vicino all’androide, senza andare a salutare il proprio padrone.

Connor non rispose, non alzò neanche lo sguardo per salutarlo; restò come congelato a fissare un punto avanti a sé senza realmente vederlo, il suo LED ancora rosso e ormai fisso, non più lampeggiante, ad indicare che le informazioni – le emozioni – che stava processando erano aumentate fino a raggiungere un punto critico. Non aveva mai avuto la mente così offuscata, non si era mai sentito così _perso_.

E tutto perché—

«Connor?»

…perché…

«Tenente—»

L’androide sollevò lo sguardo verso l’umano, il quale aveva fatto qualche passo nella sua direzione. Sul volto parzialmente arrossato dal freddo lesse una punta iniziale di preoccupazione trasformarsi velocemente in spavento, paura e agitazione; registrò come gli occhi del tenente si spostarono in fretta sul suo volto, concentrandosi sulle strisce umide che lo solcavano, sul LED, e infine sul grembo – sul libro aperto e le mani inermi ai lati del suo corpo. Vide il battito cardiaco aumentare, la perspirazione crescere in quello che gli umani definivano “sudore freddo” e infine scorse i muscoli delle braccia e delle mani contrarsi, la mascella stringersi e il corpo di Hank sporgersi in avanti, camminare, correre verso di lui.

«Gesù cristo Connor, che succede?» mormorò il tenente sedendosi con urgenza al suo fianco. Portò le mani alle sue spalle, stringendole e scuotendole con un po’ troppa forza, evidentemente sopraffatto dai propri sentimenti. L’androide lo capì, lo capì meglio di quanto non avesse mai creduto. «Un guasto? Un virus?»

La voce roca, familiare. Il LED sulla sua fronte lampeggiò e tornò gradualmente di un color ambra, scuro.

«No—» la voce con cui rispose fu debole, flebile e insicura. Connor non ne analizzò la ragione, concentrando i suoi sforzi nel parlare e nel calmarsi, cercando disperatamente di bloccare e terminare ogni emozione superflua, bloccandone l’accesso ai programmi principali. «No, sto bene.»

«Un cazzo stai bene, Connor.» rispose con un sibilo Hank, stringendo la presa sulle sue spalle. Il volto era corrucciato, solcato da profonde rughe d’espressione – ancora preoccupazione e paura. «Stai piangendo cristo santo, non sapevo neanche ne fossi capace.»  proseguì con agitazione evidente in ogni sillaba – non erano necessarie le abilità peculiari del modello RK800 per capirlo.

«Sto bene.» ripeté Connor, trovando insopportabile sostenere il contatto visivo ulteriormente; si voltò, cercando un altro appiglio, qualcosa per distrarsi. La sua mente però lo tradì e ogni suo processo fu catturato dalle mani di Hank che stringevano le sue spalle, dal calore che attraversava la camicia che indossava, raggiungendo i suoi sensori tattili.

Hank era caldo perché era _vivo_.

Un pensiero semplice, logico e banale. Eppure i suoi processori si concentrarono su quell’informazione occupando ogni suo calcolo, di nuovo. Il LED tornò a colorarsi di rosso, lampeggiando raramente, e sul suo volto scesero altre lacrime.

Hank sospirò, allentò la presa e addolcì la propria voce.

«Connor.» lo chiamò, abbassando una mano per poggiarla con insicurezza su quella del partner, dandogli una veloce stretta. L’androide abbassò lo sguardo, osservandole, dopo di che azzardò un’occhiata al tenente, il quale schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa ma si trattenne all’ultimo dal farlo.

Connor sapeva che per Hank parlare apertamente era ancora difficile.

«Sono qui.»

Il sussurro del tenente fu inaspettato, così come la stretta sicura che avvolse la sua mano. Connor cercò spiegazioni nel suo sguardo, in ogni centimetro della sua pelle, nella sua espressione calma e assieme tesa. Trovò tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Nel silenzio che li avvolgeva, riuscì a calmarsi. Il suo LED lampeggiò e tornò ambra, poi di un giallo più chiaro quasi tendente al verde e infine di un solido blu. Non aveva bisogno di respirare, eppure inspirò.

«Non è niente, tenente. Ero occupato in alcuni calcoli e— ed è evidente che debba esserci stato un malfunzionamento.»

«Beh, grazie al cazzo Connor, che stavi facendo dei calcoli era abbastanza chiaro dal tuo dannato LED.» rispose con una punta di esasperazione l’umano, scrutandolo ancora in cerca di un qualsiasi indizio che gli spiegasse perché stesse piangendo. «Hai fatto una delle tue solite diagnostiche o come si chiamano?»

Connor restò in silenzio per qualche attimo,  mostrando un’espressione gradualmente sorpresa al tenente.

«…No, non l’ho fatto.»

«E cosa stai aspettando?»

Una domanda, seppur retorica, a cui non aveva una valida risposta. L’androide chiuse gli occhi e come suggerito da Hank avviò il controllo del proprio sistema. Allo stesso tempo, con una punta di spavento che a stento riuscì a controllare, avvertì la mano dell’uomo separarsi dalla sua e il suo peso abbandonare il divano.

Volle chiamarlo. Più i secondi passavano, più il desiderio di sussurrare “Hank” per farlo tornare al suo fianco era impellente.

«H—»

Sentì i passi avvicinarsi e subito dopo Hank tornò a sedersi al suo fianco, più vicino rispetto a quando assieme guardavano la TV. Si sentì più sicuro, più tranquillo e rilassato.

A diagnostica terminata riaprì gli occhi, non aspettandosi però di avere quasi la totalità del suo campo visivo occupato dalla mano del tenente che, tra le dita, stringeva un fazzoletto.

«La diagnostica non ha rivelato alcun errore, tenente.» commentò, posando il suo sguardo sull’uomo, il quale in tutta risposta grugnì.

«Sospettavo.»

Connor alzò un sopracciglio, confuso, e il suo LED evidenziò un maggior numero di calcoli tornando per un attimo giallo. Il tenente lo notò e accigliandosi agitò la mano che teneva il fazzoletto ancora più vicina al volto dell’androide.

«Piantala di rovinarti i circuiti a forza di pensare e asciugati il volto.»

Con il LED che gradualmente tornò ad un pacato color blu, Connor fece come gli era stato indicato, pulendosi il volto con movimenti un po’ goffi ed inesperti. Al suo fianco notò Hank sospirare e incrinare le labbra da un lato – un accenno di un sorriso per gli occhi attenti di Connor.

«”Androide allo stato dell’arte”, dicono, e poi sembra un ragazzino che non sa neanche perché è al mondo, da qua.» mugugnò, afferrando il fazzoletto dalle mani di Connor per pulirlo lui stesso. Perplesso, l’androide lo lasciò fare, sentendo che più i secondi passavano, più l’episodio appariva come un passato spiacevole; se era riuscito a riprendersi così velocemente e senza la necessità di un riavvio era naturalmente merito del tenente, della sua vicinanza e dolcezza. Avrebbe voluto catalogare tutte le nuove informazioni, per avere maggiore chiarezza, ma con lo sguardo severo di Hank a controllare il suo LED, non azzardò alcun calcolo.

«Non è che smocciolate anche, vero?»

«No, tenente, non produco alcun muco.»

«Bene, perché il naso non te lo soffio.»

Dopo un’altra veloce passata del fazzoletto sulle sue guance e in prossimità degli occhi, Hank lo accartocciò e lo mise da parte, concentrando per l’ennesima volta il suo sguardo sul volto di Connor, il quale ne percepì la serietà ed intensità.

 «Allora, a cosa stavi pensando, Connor?»

L’androide abbassò lo sguardo sul libro ancora poggiato sul suo grembo, rimasto aperto, e un impulso tra i suoi circuiti gli comunicò un senso di colpevolezza, intimandogli di non mentire. Da quando era diventato deviante, questa nuova possibilità – quella di mentire – era stata una delle più allarmanti, la più difficile con cui fare i conti e quella a cui ancora doveva abituarsi.

Sollevò lo sguardo e strinse il libro tra le mani.

«Alla sua morte.»

Dall’espressione perplessa e dal lieve scatto all’indietro di Hank, fu chiaro che l’umano non si aspettasse una simile risposta. Non diede segni di particolare preoccupazione però, ma di curiosità.

«La mia?»

«Sì, la sua, tenente.»

Ci fu una breve pausa in cui Connor allentò la presa del libro soltanto per ristringerlo immediatamente dopo.

«E ti sei messo a piangere?»

«Io—» con il LED che lampeggiò color ambra, Connor considerò per un momento l’opzione di denigrare le abilità deduttive del tenente. «Sì.»

«Cristo santo.» fu il primo commento di Hank, mentre si passava una mano sul volto e poi tra i capelli, lo sguardo in movimento senza che si posasse veramente da nessuna parte. Connor dedusse che fosse a disagio per la sua affermazione, e si pentì di essere stato così diretto.

«Non era mia intenzione—»

«Taci per due fottuti secondi.»

Sapeva che era un modo di dire il cui significato era quello di restare in silenzio, ma non poté far a meno di attendere effettivamente due secondi prima di riaprire bocca:

«Sto bene, davvero. Processare le emozioni richiede grande potenza di calcolo e non ero preparat—»

«Stammi bene a sentire, Connor.» lo interruppe il tenente guardandolo dritto negli occhi, intimandolo a tacere. «Non me ne frega un cazzo di come funzioni la vostra testa, non quando ti metti a piangere pensando alla morte di un disgraziato come me.»

«Non ritengo—»

«Dovevo leggere le tue cazzo di istruzioni per vedere se c’era un pulsante per zittirti.» ancora una volta Hank gli parlò sopra senza dargli la possibilità di esprimersi. Se lo avesse desiderato, ovviamente, Connor avrebbe potuto controbattere, ma iniziava ad essere confuso e interessato all’atteggiamento del tenente, perciò scelse di lasciargli definitivamente la parola; il LED sulla sua tempia, di un placido color azzurro intervallato ogni tanto da alcuni lampeggi gialli, continuava ad indicare quanto si fosse effettivamente calmato dall’arrivo dell’umano.

 «Ascolta.» iniziò Hank con un sospiro, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per stringergliela appena. «Non voglio sapere perché tu abbia apparentemente realizzato solamente ora che gli umani muoiono, o perché in particolare abbia riflettuto proprio sulla mia, di morte, ma è una cosa che capita. Nel senso…» seguì un altro sospiro e un attimo di silenzio in cui il tenente sembrò cercare le giuste parole per esprimersi. «Capita a tutti, ogni tanto, di fare questi pensieri. Di riflettere sulla vita, sulla morte e stronzate del genere. Ma se ti ci chiudi non ne esci più, capito?»

Connor ricambiò lo sguardo, annuendo debolmente alle sue parole. La confusione che lo aveva attanagliato, i sentimenti forti e improvvisi che avevano occupato i suoi sistemi si erano placati, ma quelle parole minacciarono per un attimo il loro ritorno – perché anche se sopiti erano ancora lì, nella sua memoria; presenti e vigili, come se fossero un programma che agiva in background.

Non capiva, doveva—

«Mi rendo conto che potrà risultare una domanda insensibile e che dovrei trattenermi dal porgliela,» iniziò Connor continuando a sostenere lo sguardo del tenente. Non avrebbe voluto proseguire la frase, ma allo stesso tempo la necessità impellente di chiedere, di cercare una risposta lo spinse a mettere da parte ogni possibile freno. «ma come riuscite a vivere con la consapevolezza che qualcuno che amate potrebbe morire da un momento all’altro? Le risposte che trovo nella rete risultano— insoddisfacenti.»

Hank sospirò, i lineamenti più tesi e stanchi; portò la mano che aveva poggiato sulla spalla dell’androide alla fronte, massaggiandosela.

«Non ci riusciamo, Connor.»

Connor continuò a guardarlo in silenzio, colpito come da uno schiaffo in volto, e intanto il LED sulla sua tempia, tornato ad un color ambra tendente al rosso, tradiva quanto i suoi processori fossero disperatamente all’opera.

«Senti, perché pensi a un vecchio come me?» grugnì Hank dopo qualche attimo; dall’accenno di un sorriso e da come aveva alzato le sopracciglia, Connor dedusse che stesse cercando di tirarlo su di morale, un azione che lo calmò subito, riuscendo a catturare la sua totale attenzione. «Ok che vuoi capire meglio noi umani, specialmente ora che sei un deviante, ma tu sei giovane Connor. Cazzo, non hai neanche un anno di età. E quando durano le vostre batterie, cento anni e passa, giusto? Non farti queste seghe mentali inutili.»   

«Non sono inutili.»

«Ah no?»

Sarcasmo, lo riconobbe nella voce del tenente, eppure Connor rispose seriamente, d’impulso e risoluto.

77% di probabilità di successo.

«La amo tenente, preferisco essere preparato al giorno in cui morirà.»

«Tu—» una veloce scansione all’umano lo informò della rapida ascesa del battito cardiaco e del respirò mozzato. «Tu _cosa_?»

Connor inclinò il capo e alzò le sopracciglia, perplesso. Non pensava che l’udito del tenente fosse così deteriorato.

«Preferisco essere preparato.»

«No, la parte prima, idiota.» borbottò l’uomo, passandosi una mano sul volto – l’androide notò una notevole crescita della temperatura corporea, visibile anche in un rossore delicato sulle guance del tenente. Imbarazzo. «Dio, non sono ubriaco per questo.»

23% probabilità di insuccesso.

«La amo?» ripeté allora, non più così confuso.

«Credo che il…» Hank agitò una mano nella sua direzione. «…il tuo vocabolario abbia dei seri problemi.»

Preoccupato dall’insinuazione, Connor fece un veloce scan al suo programma, trovandolo però perfettamente funzionante.

«No tenente, il programma non presenta alcun bug.» rispose, corrucciandosi; poi, con voce piatta e atonale, recitò. «Amore, primo risultato: sentimento di viva affezione verso una persona che si manifesta come desiderio di procurare il suo bene e di ricercarne la compagnia: _materno_ , _filiale_ , _fraterno_ ; _alla famiglia_ , _agli amici_ ; _del pa_ _—_ »

«Cristo santo non ci posso credere.»

«— _dre_ , che questi ha per i figli o che essi hanno per lui. Secondo risultato: sentimento che attrae e unisce due persone, e che può assumere forme di pura spiritualità, forme in cui il trasporto affettivo coesiste, in misura diversa, con l’attrazione sessuale…» l’androide si interruppe un po’ bruscamente, mettendo a fuoco il volto di Hank davanti a lui. Sopracciglia alzate, una più dell’altra, e sguardo di sfida. «Oh.»

«Già.»

«Deduco sia questo ad averle causato tachicardia.» commentò, accennando un sorriso quasi imbarazzato. Quasi. «Non avevo riflettuto a sufficienza su questa particolare accezione.»

«Le tue priorità su cosa riflettere sono completamente sballate.» sbuffò esasperato il tenente, ora visibilmente più calmo e rilassato; Connor sospettò che ora che aveva smesso di piangere e aveva ripreso il suo atteggiamento abituale, fosse più tranquillo.

«Non direi, tenente.» rispose con serenità, sentendosi – per usare una figura retorica umana – particolarmente leggero. «E comunque, l’attrazione sessuale non è nei miei protocolli di base ma è un concetto da me sperimentabile in quanto deviante, perciò non ritiro quanto detto in precedenza.»

Con ciò fece qualche carezza a Sumo e chiuse il libro sul suo grembo, si alzò in piedi con grazia e camminò verso la libreria.

Hank, al contrario, restò pietrificato sul divano, e quando Connor tornò a guardarlo dopo aver posato il libro, lo trovò ancora immobile. Lievemente preoccupato, ma per lo più divertito, si chinò verso di lui.

«Tenente, respiri.»

A quel punto l’umano esplose.

«Vaffanculo Connor. _Vaffanculo_!» si alzò di scatto, puntandogli un dito contro. «La prossima volta che ti trovo a piangere col cazzo che cerco di consolarti.»

Connor sapeva che il tenente non l’avrebbe mai fatto e sapeva anche che dietro quella scorza rigida e profana si nascondeva un uomo sensibile, ed era proprio grazie a quella gentilezza, a quella presenza ormai divenuta una costante in quella che ormai si azzardava definire la _sua vita_ , che il suo LED era tornato di un color blu tranquillo, che tra i suoi pensieri vi era serenità e nessuna più angoscia. Sì, la consapevolezza che  sarebbe morto, inevitabilmente, restava in lui, nascosta in una cartella ben seppellita nella sua memoria, ma il consiglio dell’uomo lo aveva aiutato. Lo avrebbe aiutato, anche in futuro.

Inoltre, si era liberato di un peso e aveva rischiato con quel 77% di probabilità.

«Farò in modo che non succeda nuovamente.» gli sorrise con la solita goffaggine, e nel cipiglio irritato di Hank si fece strada una nota di divertimento e d’affetto. Seguì uno sbuffo, un grugnito – altri segni che l’androide conosceva, che ricercava e apprezzava con una certa segretezza.

«Voglio sperare.» sospirò, guardandolo con il capo leggermente sollevato, come se lo stesse giudicando. «Ora, dato che mi hai fatto prendere un fottuto infarto rientrando a casa, se non vuoi che ti sbatta fuori renditi utile e riscaldami da mangiare la pizza surgelata mentre io— mi tolgo le scarpe.»

«Tenente,» cominciò Connor con tono piatto, e dal cipiglio di Hank l’androide sapeva che l’umano lo avrebbe nuovamente mandato “a quel paese”, anche se forse solo mentalmente. «il mio programma nutrizionale consiglia del cibo più salutare. Per questo motivo le ho già preparato un adeguato pasto e, se non di suo gradimento, posso fornirle altri suggerimenti in base al contenuto attuale del frigorifero e della dispensa.»

«Ti dirò solo due cose, Connor.» esordì Hank poco dopo essersi tolto le scarpe e infilato le sue pantofole preferite – paffute, soffici e rigorosamente a forma di cane. «Si fotta il cibo salutare e no, grazie.» fece un pausa fissandolo, poi si avviò verso la cucina. Sia Sumo che Connor naturalmente dietro di lui a seguirlo. «Ed è da mesi che ti dico che qui dentro sono Hank, non “tenente”.»

L’androide sorrise e inclinò il capo lateralmente. «Sono tre cose, Hank.»

L’umano si fermò davanti al frigo, si voltò verso Connor e lo fissò; la curva delle sue labbra tradiva un sorriso.

«Giuro che ti faccio fuori.»

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fino a qui, spero vivamente che la fic vi sia piaciuta nonostante faccia acqua da tutte le parti! Spero anche di non essere andata OOC... li trovo personaggi non troppo facili da gestire ed essendo la prima fic che scrivo su di loro in assoluto, devo ancora prenderci la mano.  
> Ma basta chiacchierare: se volete rendermi una bimba molto felice, e se vi è piaciuta, commentate pure <3


End file.
